Nicht Allein
by Kiki1966d
Summary: Wie grausam können Muggel sein? HxD angedeutet, Rape inside


Titel: Nicht Allein!

Autorin: Kiki (Kiki1966dyahoo.de)

Charakter: Voldemort, Harry, Draco, Dumbledore

Teil: 1/1

Ratings: NC-17

Warnungen: Rape gepaart mit Slash, Gewalt, Tod  
Stand: Harrys 7-tes Schuljahr

Kommentar: Wo die Liebe hinführen kann

Rechte: Leider alles JKR und Warner und einige andere Firmen und mir nichts, außer der Idee und die hätte ich gerne auch behalten!!!!

Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich habe noch einige andere Sachen, die ich noch beenden müsste... aber diese Idee hat mich nicht losgelassen...

**Nicht Allein!**

Der Junge, der auf der alten schmutzigen Matratze lag, hörte Schritte über sich. Er fragte sich, wann sie ihn endlich in Ruhe lassen würden. Er wollte nur noch schlafen.

Schon lange lag er hier und wollte schlafen, aber sein Unterbewusstsein hielt ihn davon ab.

Die Kellertür öffnete sich und der abgemagerte Junge versuchte seinen Kopf zu heben, aber der Metallring um seinen Hals war zu schwer.

Er hörte einen Mann einige Schritte die Stufen hinunter kommen, dann ein entsetztes Einatmen und eine Drehung.

„Ich habe ihn gefunden, mein Lord!"

Der Junge hörte die Schritte von mehreren Männern, die eilig die Stufen hinuntereilten. Sie verzogen angewidert das Gesicht, der Geruch war fast unerträglich.

„Bei Merlin! Was haben diese verdammten Muggel mit dem Jungen gemacht!"

Der Junge spürte, dass jemand neben ihm in die Knie ging und ihn untersuchte. Das Halseisen wurde entfernt. Vorsichtig wurde er auf den Rücken gedreht. Seine Zunge versuchte seine Lippen zu benetzten, doch er hatte keinen Speichel mehr.

„Hol etwas Wasser!", wurde ein Mann angeherrscht, der daraufhin loseilte.

Der Mann war wenige Augenblicke mit einem Glas Wasser zurück und reichte es dem Mann mit den roten Augen. Dieser hob vorsichtig den gequälten Körper an und setzte das Glas an die ausgedörrten, aufgeplatzten Lippen. Fast gierig begann der Junge zu schlucken.

„Langsam, Harry! Du hast Zeit!"

Der Mann, der Harry untersucht hatte, sah den Rotäugigen an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Vorbei?", nur gehaucht kam die Frage von dem Jungen.

„Ja, es ist vorbei!"Zärtlich ließ Voldemort seine Finger durch die Haare seines Erzfeindes gleiten. Sein Blick fiel auf den nackten, vollkommen abgemagerten Körper. Er konnte es nicht fassen. So grausam, wie diese Muggel, war selbst er nicht. Er nickte einem seiner Gefolgsleute zu. Dieser hob seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Reinigungsspruch über den Jungen, dessen Körper mit Blut, Kot und eingetrocknetem Sperma besudelt war, aus. Dann zog er seinen Umhang aus und bedeckte den misshandelten Leib.

„Nicht Allein?"

„Wir lassen dich nicht allein, mein Junge!"

Man hörte nur den röchelnden Atem des Kindes. Der Junge hatte die Augen geschlossen, Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn. Ruckartig öffnete der Junge seine smaragdgrünen Augen, die jedes Funkeln verloren hatten.

„Frieden?"

„Nein! Es gibt noch keine Frieden!"

„Reden!", der Junge schaute seinen Feind eindringlich an.

Das gibt es nicht, der Bengel bringt mich noch dazu mit Dumbledore zu reden und mich mit ihm zu einigen!

„Ja! Wir werden reden, wenn Dumbledore es will!"

Erschöpft schloss der Junge die Augen, wieder war nur das Röcheln zu hören.

„Nach Hause?"

„Du willst nach Hause? Nach Hogwarts?"

„Hogwarts...", die Stimme war leise geworden.

Der Junge spürte, wie er hochgehoben wurde. Jemand wickelte ihn fürsorglich in den Umhang ein und zog die Kapuze über das hübsche Gesicht.

Einige der harten Todesser hatten Tränen in den Augen.

„Herr, ihr wollt doch nicht nach Hogwarts apparieren?"

„Ich habe es ihm versprochen und ich halte mein Wort einem Sterbenden gegenüber!"Ungeduld war aus der Stimme zu hören.

Er hob den mageren Leib an und schritt vor seinen Männer nach draußen, um nach Hogwarts zu apparieren.

Es war die Zeit des Abendessens, als die Türen zur Großen Halle aufgestoßen wurden und eine große Anzahl Todesser die Halle betraten.

Allen voran ging Voldemort mit einem Bündel auf den Armen. Er nickte einem seiner Gefolgsleute zu, der daraufhin nach vorne eilte und den Lehrertisch frei machte.

Die Lehrer waren alle aufgestanden und standen den Todessern mit erhobenen Zauberstäben gegenüber.

„Ich komme nicht um zu kämpfen! Ich bringe dir jemanden zurück!"

Voldemort ging die letzten Schritte auf den Lehrertisch zu und legte das Bündel vorsichtig auf den Tisch. Fast zärtlich zog er den Umhang zurecht, dann sah er seinen ehemaligen Schulleiter an.

„Er wollte es so! Er wollte nach Hause! Warum hast du ihn nicht gesucht?"

„Wer?"

Voldemort hob die Kapuze vom Kopf des Jungen und man konnte das röchelnde Atmen hören.

„HARRY!!!"

Das Grauen stand dem alten Mann ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„NEIN!!!" Ein weißblonder Junge war aufgesprungen und lief auf den Lehrertisch zu.

Verwundert wurde er von seinen Mitschülern angeschaut.

„Harry..." Niemand hielt den jungen Draco Malfoy auf.

„Draco...", leise, fast unhörbar fiel der Name, doch Draco nahm es wahr. Das ließ den Blonden noch schneller laufen. Draco blieb neben den Kopf des gequälten Jungen stehen und hob eine Hand. Vorsichtig schob er eine verwirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht seines Geliebten.

„Oh Harry..."Tränen liefen das Gesicht des hübschen blonden Jungen hinunter.

Ein Lächeln lag auf dem Gesicht des Sterbenden.

„Nicht weinen...", der Junge versuchte eine Hand zu heben und seinen Freund zu streicheln. Kraftlos fiel sie wieder zurück. Draco nahm die Hand und legte sie sich auf die Wange.

„Severus, einen Trank!", herrschte der Schulleiter einen ganz in Schwarz gekleideten Mann mit einer großen Hakennase an.

„nein... gehen...", erschöpft schloss der Junge die Augen.

„Aber Harry, wir können dich doch vielleicht noch retten..."

„gehen..." Eindringlich erklang die Stimme des Jungen.

„Lass ihn gehen, Albus! Findest du nicht, das er genug mitgemacht hat?" Der dunkle Lord schaute seinen Widersacher eindringlich an.

„Draco..."

„Ja, ich bin hier, mein Herz!"

„Liebe... dich!"

„Ich dich auch, mein Herz!"

„nicht... weinen..."Das Rasseln der Lungen wurde immer lauter und der Junge hatte es augenscheinlich immer schwerer Luft zu bekommen.

„reden..."

„Wir sollen miteinander reden?"

„Ja"

„danke..." Der Junge schaute den Führer der dunklen Seite an.

Sein Kopf wandte sich mühsam zu seinem Freund. „ küss... mich..."

Draco umfasste vorsichtig das Gesicht seines Geliebten und küsste ihn sanft. Er hielt ihn in dem Kuss gefangen bis Harrys Körper erschlaffte.

„NEIN!!! HARRY!!! Lass mich nicht allein!"Schluchzend brach der Junge über dem Leichnam zusammen.

Der als Severus angesprochene Mann trat zu dem weinenden Jungen und zog ihn von dem Toten weg.

Der Schulleiter hob eine Hand und griff nach dem Umhang, aber er wurde durch eine Handbewegung Voldemorts aufgehalten. Dieser langte nach einer Stoffserviette und bedeckte die Scham des toten Jungen. Verblüfft schaute ihn der alte Mann an.

„Er verdient unsere Achtung und ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass jemand ihm nicht den nötigen Respekt entgegen bringt! Severus, bring Draco weg! Er soll ihn so nicht sehen!"

Erst als Severus dieser Aufforderung nachgekommen war, wurde der Umhang geöffnet und Albus Dumbledore zog scharf die Luft ein.

„Wer?", fragend schaute er seinen Gegenspieler an.

„Seine verdammte Verwandtschaft... sie haben ihn gequält, gefoltert und vergewaltigt und dann haben sie ihn verhungern lassen!"

„Bei Merlin!", die Stimme des alten Mannes klang gebrochen.

Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von dem geschundenen Körper abwenden. Er traute sich nicht, den toten Leib zu berühren.

„Wenn du es sehen willst, ich habe seine Erinnerungen in ein Pensive getan und ich denke, dass wir uns anschauen sollten, was diese Schweine mit dem berühmteste Zauberer unserer Zeit gemacht haben! Vielleicht verstehen wir dann, warum er sterben musste..."

„Eines verstehe ich nicht Tom! Warum reg es dich so auf, was seine Verwandten mit ihm gemacht haben? Du hättest ihn doch auch getötet!"

„Das hätte ich, aber ich wäre nicht so unmenschlich gewesen und hätte ihn verhungern lassen!"Voldemort hob eine Hand und strich über das schöne Gesicht, das erstaunlicherweise vollkommen ohne Verletzungen geblieben war. Dann schnippte er mit seinen Fingern und ein Todesser trat mit einem Pensive vor und reichte es seinem Herrn.

„Eines noch, Albus... warum hast du ihn nicht suchen lassen, als er nicht aufgetaucht ist? Du hättest ihn retten können..."Der Schulleiter erschauderte unter dem vorwurfsvollen Blick.

„Er hatte geschrieben, dass er mit seinen Verwandten noch in Urlaub fahren würde und dass er erst drei Wochen nach Schulbeginn zurück zu erwarten wäre. Ich hatte mich für den Jungen gefreut, dass er sich endlich mit seiner Familie versteht... das hätte nicht passieren dürfen... niemals!"

Eine einsame Träne rollte seine Wange hinunter.

„Wir werden es uns gemeinsam anschauen! Bringt die Kinder in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume und versiegelt sie, damit sie nicht doch noch hierher kommen können!"

Voldemort schaute die Lehrer auffordernd an. Schweigend traten diese zu ihren Häusern und kamen der Aufforderung nach.

„Ich will hier bleiben... ich will es sehen...", eine Tränenerstickte Stimme erklang.

„Das kommt nicht in Frage! Ich denke, das hier wird sehr grausam werden und es dient als Grundlage für unsere Gespräche! Draco, behalte ihn so in Erinnerung, wie er war! Du tust dir selbst keinen Gefallen damit!"Der dunkle Lord war zu dem verzweifelten Jungen getreten und streichelte ihm sanft über das Gesicht.

„Komm Draco, ich bringe dich in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum!"Severus war der schweigenden Aufforderung seines ehemaligen Meisters gefolgt.

Severus nahm seinen Patensohn in den Arm und führte ihn in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum.

Der tote Junge lag, wieder bedeckt, immer noch auf den Lehrertisch, als erneut die Türen zur Großen Halle aufflogen.

Eine große Anzahl von Auroren und der Zaubereiminister standen im Raum. Alle Parteien standen sich mit erhobenen Zauberstab gegenüber.

„Bitte, bewahren Sie alle die Ruhe! Es erfolgte kein Angriff auf Hogwarts, aber es ist gut, dass Sie das sind, Cornelius!"

Verwirrt schaute der Zaubereiminister, Cornelius Fudge, sich um, dann blieb sein Blick auf dem Körper liegen.

„Was zum... was ist hier los und wer ist das?"Seine Hand zeigte zum Tisch.

„Das ist Harry Potter und Tom hier, hat ihn nach Hause gebracht! Er hat den letzten Willen des Jungen erfüllt, Cornelius!"

Fudge schluckte, damit stand Lord Voldemort unter magischem Schutz und war dadurch unangreifbar.

Der Schulleiter hatte mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes die Tische zur Seite gerückt und die Stühle in einem leichten Halbkreis um das Pensive herum aufgestellt.

Schweigend saßen die Anhänger der verschiedenen Parteien darauf und schauten erwartungsvoll zu den beiden mächtigsten Zauberern der Welt. Die beiden stimmten sich kurz ab und sprachen dann einen Zauber. Eine Nebelwand erschien und darauf sah man die Ankunft des Jungen im Lingusterweg.

_Kaum hatte Harry den Lingusterweg 4 betreten, wurde er in eine Ecke geschubst. Sein Onkel schob seine Sachen in den Schrank unter der Treppe, während Dudley Harry in den Keller drängte. _

_Der Junge riss seine Augen auf, als er den veränderten Keller sah. Er sah eine geflieste Ecke und in einer anderen Ecke sah er eine alte Matratze mit einer dünnen Decke. Zu dem war der Keller Schall isoliert worden. Harry hatte große Angst, als er einen Eisenring sah, der mit einer Kette an der Wand befestigt war. _

_Gnadenlos packte Dudley den schmächtigen Jungen und schleifte ihn zu dem Ring. Verzweifelt wehrte sich der kleinere Junge, doch er hatte keine Chance. Dudley nahm ihn in den Schwitzkasten, während Vernon, der inzwischen ebenfalls im Keller angekommen war, den Ring um Harrys Hals befestigte. _

Dudley schlug auf Harry ein, als dieser am Boden lag, trat er erbarmungslos zu. Nach einer Weile umfing Harry eine Ohnmacht.

_Als Harry erwachte, brauchte er eine Weile um sich zu orientieren. _

_Leise Stimmen drangen an sein Ohr. _

„_Und ich kann ihn die ganze Nacht haben?", die Stimme klang nach einem alten Mann._

„_Sicher! Sie haben dafür ja auch bezahlt! Sie werden sehen, er ist jung und unverbraucht, zwar keine Jungfrau mehr, aber er hatte noch nicht oft Sex!"_

_Tränen schossen Harry in die Augen. _

_Vernon Dursley trat auf seinen Neffen zu. _

„_Onkel, bitte... das kannst du doch nicht machen... bitte, Onkel Vernon, bitte!"_

„_Wir haben viel Geld für dich ausgegeben und jetzt wird es Zeit, dass du deine Schulden bezahlst! Du wirst das Geld abarbeiten, hast du verstanden? Und du wirst dich nicht wehren, sonst stirbt das blöde Eulenvieh!"_

_Harry sah ängstlich in das hämische Gesicht seines Onkels, dann fiel Harrys Blick auf den anderen Mann und ihm wurde schlecht. Er sah einen alten Mann mit einem dicken Bauch. Ein penetranter Geruch umgab ihn. Harry musste ein Würgen unterdrücken. _

_Dann spürte der Junge, wie er auf die Knie gezwungen wurde. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er nackt war. Dudley drückte seine Beine auseinander, während sein Onkel ihn festhielt. Harry sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie der alte Mann seine Hose fallen ließ. Er sah das riesige Glied des Mannes und bekam große Angst. _

„_NEIN!!!! BITTE NICHT!!!!" Schluchzend versuchte der schmächtige Junge sich zu befreien, doch er hatte keine Chance. _

Ein lauter Schrei war zu hören als der Unbekannte sich in ihn bohrte. Harry dachte, es würde ihn zerreißen. Jeder Stoß des Mannes wurde von einem Schrei begleitet. Als er sich in dem zierlichen Jungen ergoss, brach Harry zusammen.

„_Ich mag es, wenn sie sich wehren, leider lässt es nach einer Weile nach!"Ein leises Bedauern klang in der Stimme nach. Dabei tätschelte er den Hintern des Jungen. _

_Ein leises Weinen war zu hören. Blut lief dem Jungen aus dem Anus. Die alte Matratze war besudelt von Blut und Sperma. _

_Die Tage verliefen für Harry immer gleich. _

_Morgens kam Dudley und führte ihn an der Kette in die geflieste Ecke. Dort wurde er mit einem Schlauch abgespritzt, dann durfte er sich erleichtern. Er bekam eine Scheibe trockenes Brot und ein Glas Wasser, dann kam der erste Freier des Tages. Meistens hatten sich bis zum Mittag drei bis vier Männer des Jungen bedient. _

_Es gab dann einige Reste vom Mittagessen für den Jungen, falls etwas übrig blieb. Nachmittags wurden wieder einige Männer zu dem Jungen gebracht, zum Abendbrot gab es wieder eine Scheibe trockenes Brot und ein Glas Wasser. Weitere Männer folgten, es ging so weiter, bis spät in die Nacht. _

_Längst hatte Harry aufgegeben. Er hatte nur noch den Wunsch, dass die Quälereien aufhörten. _

_Dann kam der wirkliche Schrecken auf den schon stark abgemagerten Jungen zu. _

_Die Dursleys begannen ihn noch stärker zu quälen. Laut gellten die Schreie des Jungen von den Wänden wieder._

_Sie brandmarkten ihn, schlugen ihn, quälten ihn bis aufs Blut. _

_Bis eines Tages sich die Tür zu seinem Gefängnis öffnete und Vernon mit Hedwig in der Tür stand. In der anderen Hand hielt er eine Rolle Pergament, Feder und Tinte. Mit Schrecken sah Harry auf seine Eule. Sie war abgemagert, aber es schien ihr gut zu gehen. Fragend schaute er seinen Onkel an. _

_Mit einem breiten Grinsen trat Vernon auf den Jungen zu, darauf bedacht, immer außer Reichweite des Jungen zu bleiben. _

„_Du wirst jetzt einen Brief an deine Beklopptenschule schreiben... du wirst ihnen sagen, dass du mit uns drei Wochen in Urlaub fährst..."_

„_Warum sollte ich das tun?"_

„_Weil ich sonst deine Eule töte! So hast du die Möglichkeit, sie zu retten!"_

Der Junge ließ den Kopf hängen, dann hob er den Kopf und man sah die Tränen in seinen Augen. Er hatte so gehofft, diesem Martyrium zu entkommen, aber er wollte es nicht auf Kosten seiner Eule tun. Schweigend streckte er eine Hand aus, wohl wissend dass er seine Qualen verlängerte. Er schrieb den verlangten Brief und bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte, hatte Vernon Harry das Pergament aus den Händen gerissen und befestigte es am Bein des Vogels.

„_Hedwig, bleib in Hogwarts, hörst du? Bleib in Hogwarts!"_

_Unzufrieden klapperte sie mit dem Schnabel, dann ließ sie sich nach draußen tragen. _

_Sie ließen den Jungen an diesem Tag in Ruhe. _

_Harry wurde wach, weil ihn jemand weckte. Er spürte einen Fuß in seinen Rippen. Müde schlug er die Augen auf und schaute ängstlich zu seinem Onkel._

„_Wir fahren für drei Wochen in die Ferien! Du wirst hier bleiben! Ich erwarte von dir, dass du, bis wir wiederkommen, abgekratzt bist! Sollte das nicht der Fall sein, werde ich dich, wie eine Ratte, mit dem Spaten erschlagen!"_

_Mit lauten Lachen verließ sein Onkel den Keller und ließ den Jungen in seinem dunklen Gefängnis allein zurück. _

_Leises Weinen war zu hören._

„_Draco... hilf mir... lass mich nicht allein...!"Das Schluchzen wurde lauter. _

Die Bilder wechselten kaum noch, der Junge schwebte nur noch zwischen Wachen und Träumen. Das nächste was zu sehen war, war die Ankunft der Todesser.

Das Licht, das gedämmt worden war, erhellte sich wieder. Man sah verstörte und entsetzte Gesichter. Einige weinten. Sogar bei einigen Todessern konnte man die Tränen sehen.

„Sie sind in Urlaub gefahren und haben ihn einfach zurückgelassen. Wie ein Möbelstück!"Professor McGonagall versteckte ihr Gesicht zwischen ihren Händen, man sah am Zucken ihrer Schultern, dass sie weinte. Ein Hochgewachsener Todesser legte tröstend seine Arme um ihre Schultern.

„Sch... es ist vorbei, nicht weinen... er hätte es nicht gewollt!"

Die alte Frau kuschelte sich in die tröstenden Arme ihres Gegenübers.

„Wieso bist du zu ihm gegangen, Tom?", fragend schaute Dumbledore auf seinen Widersacher.

„Er hat mich gerufen, Albus, über unsere Verbindung! Er hat um Hilfe gerufen! Diesen letzten Satz von ihm, wo er um Hilfe fleht, den habe ich vernommen, aber leider habe ich, Dank des Familarus Fluchs, solange gebraucht, bis wir ihn finden konnten!"

„Was machen wir jetzt?", Cornelius Fudge schaute fragend auf die beiden mächtigen Zauberer.

„Wir werden das tun, worum uns Harry gebeten hat... wir werden miteinander reden! Und wir werden sofort mit den Verhandlungen beginnen und ich erwarte von dir, Cornelius, dass du daran teilnimmst, so wie wir anderen auch!"

Der Zaubereiminister war immer noch von dem Gesehenen erschüttert.

„Zuerst werden wir dem Jungen die letzte Ehre erweisen!"Voldemort schaute zu dem Leichnam. „Er muss gewaschen und seinem Rang entsprechend gekleidet werden! Ich wünsche, dass er hergerichtet wird und dann hier in der Großen Halle aufgebahrt wird!"

Von jeder Partei löste sich schweigend ein Mitglied und trat zu dem Jungen. Gemeinsam verließen sie die große Halle.

Es dauerte nicht lange und die drei erschienen wieder, mit dem toten Jungen. Er war in seine Schulrobe gekleidet und wirkte sehr friedlich.

Man bahrte ihn auf einem breiten Tisch mitten in der Halle auf. Jeweils ein Mitglied der anwesenden Parteien hielt Totenwache.

Kurz vor Morgengrauen betrat ein Schwarzgekleideter Schatten die Große Halle und trat vor die Bahre.

„Ich möchte mit ihm alleine sein... bitte!"

Kurz zögerten die Totenwächter, dann schob der Junge seine Kapuze herunter und die drei Erwachsenen verließen schweigend den Raum. Sie wollten dem jungen Malfoy die Möglichkeit geben, sich von seinem Freund allein zu verabschieden.

Draco wartete, bis er alleine mit Harry war.

Er trat an das Kopfende der Bahre und streichelte sanft über das Gesicht seines Geliebten.

„Warum hast du mich alleine gelassen? Harry, ich wusste es, ich hätte dich nicht zu ihnen fahren lassen dürfen!"

Leises Schluchzen war zu hören. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich der Junge beruhigt hatte.

„Harry, ich liebe dich und ohne dich kann ich nicht leben!"

Draco schaute sich um, dann kletterte er auf den Tisch und legte sich neben den Leichnam. Er entnahm seiner Robe eine Phiole und schaute sie nachdenklich an, dann öffnete er diese und leerte sie.

Er schlang einen Arm um seinen Freund und legte seinen Kopf auf Harrys Brust, dann wartete er.

Es dauerte nicht lange und er war sanft eingeschlafen.

Die Türen zur großen Halle flogen auf und zwei Männer rannten auf die Bahre zu. Einer der beiden beugte sich über den scheinbar schlafenden Jungen, seine Hand suchte den Puls am Hals des Jungen. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Als er seinen Kopf hob, sah man Severus Snape, den Hauslehrer von Slytherin, der sich seiner Tränen nicht schämte.

„Nein!", der andere Mann, er hatte langes blondes Haar, schrie seinen Schmerz hinaus, „nicht mein Junge... Draco, bitte...!"Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht.

Eine weitere Person hatte die Halle betreten. Schweigend trat McGonagall zu dem Mann, der sie Stunden vorher getröstet hatte und nahm ihn in ihre Arme. Fast zärtlich strich sie ihm über den Rücken.

„Lucius, schau dir deinen Jungen an und sage mir, was du siehst!", forderte ihn die Professorin auf.

Lucius löste sich aus den Armen der alten Lehrerin. Sein Weg führte ihn zu der Bahre. Er betrachtete seinen toten Sohn und was er sah, ließ ihn verwundert aufschauen.

Sein Sohn lag an den toten Helden der Zaubererwelt gekuschelt, sein Kopf lag auf der Brust seines Geliebten, seine Hand lag um dessen Taille und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund. Beide hatten ihre Hände miteinander verflochten. Sein Sohn schien glücklich zu sein.

„Sie haben sich geliebt, Lucius! Es war eine tiefe Liebe, wie man hier sehen kann! Einer konnte ohne den anderen nicht leben! Ich habe sie oft beobachtete, wenn die beiden sich heimlich getroffen haben. Niemand wusste etwas von ihnen! Dein Sohn wollte dich nicht in Verlegenheit bringen und Harry hat sich seinem Wunsch gefügt!" Severus war neben seinem ehemaligen Freund getreten und hatte ihm tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt.

„Wir werden diese Liebe ehren! Sie werden zusammen begraben werden, in einem Sarg! Sie zeigen uns, dass uns auch Unterschiede nicht auseinander bringen sollten, sondern zusammen führen!"Der dunkle Lord war in die Halle getreten und sein Blick wanderte über die beiden toten Knaben. Zärtlich streichelte er über die Haare der beiden Jungen. „Lasst sie so liegen, jeder soll sehen, wie groß und rein Liebe sein kann!"

Als sich die Türen zur Großen Halle am nächsten Tag öffneten um Harry die letzte Ehre zu erweisen, da wussten die Schüler noch nicht, dass Draco seinem Geliebten gefolgt war. Das leise Gemurmel verstummte erschrocken.

Voldemort trat vor die Schüler. Seine Hand wies auf die aufgebahrten Jungen.

„Hier seht ihr ein Beispiel von einer großen und reinen Liebe! Draco konnte ohne Harry nicht leben, also folgte er ihm letzte Nacht! Wir haben die beiden so gefunden und wir werden Dracos letzten Wunsch erfüllen und beide gemeinsam zur letzten Ruhe betten und zwar hier auf Hogwarts! Sie werden uns daran erinnern, dass es egal ist, in welchem Haus jemand ist. Wir hier sind alle Hexen und Zauberer, egal ob Reinblut oder Mischling. Wir müssen unsere Kinder schützen, auch die Muggelstämmigen! Wie uns die Gegenwart gezeigt hatte, gerade diese brauchen unserem Schutz. So etwas darf niemals wieder geschehen! Wir haben uns geeinigt, den Krieg zu beenden! Wir werden unsere Macht dafür nutzen, unsere Kinder zu schützen und auszubilden! Wir alle gemeinsam! Heute weiß ich, dass es falsch ist, jemandem Bildung oder Unterricht zu verweigern, nur weil er das _falsche_ Blut hat! Diese beiden haben uns gezeigt, wie es geht! Das Reinblut und der Mischling ! Doch ihren Gefühlen war es egal... ihre Liebe hat es nicht interessiert... es war unwichtig geworden und so sollte es auch für uns unwichtig werden! Wir ehren die beiden am besten, indem wir das niemals vergessen... es ist nicht wichtig, was wir sind, nur wer wir sind ist wichtig!"

Einen Augenblick schaute der dunkle Lord auf die Kinder, dann trat er zur Seite und gab die Bahre frei.

Schweigend schauten die Schüler auf die Bahre, dann trat ein schwarzhaariger Slytherin, Blaise Zabini, vor. Er hielt eine schwarze Blume in den Händen.

Schweigend stand er vor den beiden Jungen, es dauerte einen Augenblick, dann legte er sie zu Füßen der beiden Jungen ab.

„Ich hoffe, das ihr jetzt glücklich seid... ich wünsche es euch von ganzem Herzen!"Eine Träne lief dem Jungen über das Gesicht, dann nahm er den leeren Platz neben den Totenwächtern ein.

Es folgten Schüler um Schüler, jeder verabschiedete sich auf seine Weise von den beiden.

Als alle Schüler vorbei waren, trat ein Todesser vor. Er stellte sich vor die beiden Jungen und verabschiedete sich. Er streichelte Draco eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, dann drehte er sich um. Seine Schultern zuckten. Snape trat auf den Mann zu und nahm ihn tröstend in seine Arme, ihm liefen die Tränen über das Gesicht.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis sich der Todesser beruhigt hatte, dann richtete er sich auf und wandte sich den Schülern zu. Mit einer gleitenden Bewegung schob er die Kapuze zurück, sein Gesicht war nass von Tränen.

„Ich bin stolz auf die Wahl meines Sohnes... Harry war eine ausgezeichnete Wahl und ich hätte sie begrüßt, wenn der Krieg nicht gewesen wäre! So kann ich es nur bedauern, dass ich nicht die Möglichkeit hatte, Harry kennen zu lernen. Ich bin überzeugt, im Frieden wären sie glücklich geworden! Ich bin stolz auf meinen Sohn, weil er seiner Liebe gefolgt ist, er hat zu ihr gestanden, obwohl er einige Anwesende damit verstört und zum Teil auch verletzt hat. Es ist nicht so, dass mich sein Weg glücklich gemacht hätte, aber dank neuer und alter Freunde kann ich damit leben, auch wenn es schwer fällt!"McGonagall war zu Lucius Malfoy getreten und legte mütterlich tröstend ihre Arme um den Mann.

Noch viele der Anwesenden sprachen über ihre Gefühle. Gleichgültig ob Todesser, Ministeriumsmitarbeiter oder Lehrer. Viele Tränen wurden vergossen und viele Worte gesprochen.

Am nächsten Tag wurden die beiden in einem Sarg beerdigt.

Die alte Professorin sah ihre Schüler an. Eine Hand hob sich zaghaft.

„Miss Crawford?", auffordernd schaute die Lehrerin das junge Mädchen an.

„Was geschah dann, Professor Zabini?"

„Es wurde Frieden geschlossen und er hält bis zum heutigen Tag. Wir haben den beiden viel zu verdanken!"

„Ich habe von den beiden noch nie ein Bild gesehen... gibt es keines?"

„Oh doch, es gibt eins... ihr wollt es bestimmt sehen, nehme ich an...?"

Die Schüler nickten.

Die alte Frau stand auf und trat zu dem geheimnisvollen Vorhang hinter ihrem Schreibtisch. Die Schüler hatten schon oft versucht hinter dem Vorhang zu sehen, aber er war magisch abgesichert und außer leisem Raunen oder Lachen, das hervor klang, war nichts herauszubekommen.

Die Professorin verschwand kurz hinter dem Vorhang, um sofort mit rotem Kopf wieder zu erscheinen. Sie zischte einige Worte, dann schritt sie zu ihrem Schreibtisch.

„Es dauert noch einen Augenblick!"Ein genervter Blick fiel auf den Vorhang, dann erklang eine leise Stimme.

„Ok, Hermine! Wir sind so weit!"

Hermine Zabini schob den Stoff zur Seite und zum Vorschein kam ein lebensgroßes Bild, das zwei junge Männer zeigte. Der eine war blond und hatte graue Augen, während der andere schwarze Haare und smaragdgrüne Augen besaß. Beide waren ausgesprochen hübsch. Sie saßen nebeneinander auf einem kleinen Sofa. Ihre Hände waren ineinander verschränkt. Sie lächelten die Jugendlichen an.

„Ich denke, ihr habt einige Fragen..."

Fin


End file.
